


The Meaning of Frisky

by charmsandpotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmsandpotions/pseuds/charmsandpotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was right, this had turned out better than he expected.  Demon blood you'd learned to handle, Dean Winchester on the other hand was a completely different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spelled

'Ouch! He bit me!' you exclaimed putting pressure on your right wrist to stem the blood. Sam immediately came to your rescue, tying a rag around your wrist. The older Winchester brother took on a harsher approach, that of punching the demon that bit you.

'Crowley' he growled, 'Spit it out!'

Crowley smiled devilishly.

'Spit it out! Or I will do it for you.' Dean threatened, 'I know you can go all _communicado_ with human blood and that ain't happening on my watch.'

Crowley swallowed, 'There's no spitting out _now_ , Dean.' he laughed, teeth still stained red from your blood. That earned him another punch in the jaw, 'Son of a bitch.' Dean growled.

'Just let it be, Dean. As long as he doesn't puke his guts back out, he can't spell that blood any more than he can spell his way out of those chains.' you said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

'I'm going up to get some of that leftover pie. Any one of you boys interested?'

'You sure you wouldn't rather eat _them_ instead?' Crowley said snidely.

'Oh Crowley, Crowley, Crowley...you never learn do you?' you said walking up to the demon.

_Smack_ , that was the sound of your palm hitting Crowley's face.

* * * * *

'Remind me not to get on your bad side.' Dean remarked later on, when you had all just finished eating and were doing the washing up. Dean and you were on wash up duty and Sam had the evening off. Next night it would be both brothers on duty and you with the night off. It was the way things worked around the bunker and no one complained.

'Hello.' the voice came directly from behind you and you jumped a foot in the air sending soap flying everywhere.

'Jeez Cass! You scared the shit out of me!' you said calming yourself down.

'You have _got_ to stop doing that!' Dean said.

Sam just laughed from where he was sitting, 'For hunters, you two sure scare easily.' Both Dean and you shot Sam warning looks. 'So, uh...anything on angel radio?' Sam asked Castiel, hastily changing the subject.

'Nothing much. (Y/N) you alright?' Cass said turning to face you.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' you said looking at Cass weirdly, 'There something I should know about?'

'You seem...different.' Cass shrugged.

You were just about to ask him what exactly he meant by different, but you saw the worried look on his face and decided against it. Sam and Dean had enough to deal with without adding your crap to their plate. You'd just have to find a way to ask him alone.

* * * * *

Nine in the evening found Castiel, the Winchester brothers and you back in the holding room. Castiel was questioning the demon and he wasn't being gentle about it.

You sighed, giving your back to Crowley and momentarily closing your eyes.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Dean asked you, 'Don't think I missed what Cass said earlier...'

'Yeah I'm fine, just tired.' you answered truthfully, 'Mind if I retire early today?'

'Not at all. You go get your beauty sleep.' Dean smiled, 'Sam and I will be heading out early tomorrow. Jody called, there might be something strange going on in Sioux Falls.'

'How strange?' you asked still curious despite your exhaustion.

'Last week, two bodies were found strangled in the same building...a resort of some sort. Probably a ghost that did it.'

'And I'm stuck on Crowley-sitting duty again, aren't I?' you pouted.

Crowley heard the last bit of your conversation, 'Don't know why you're so glum, doll. I'm an excellent conversationalist.'

You rolled your eyes and pinned both brothers with a look that clearly said, _you owe me one._

* * * * *

A knock on your bedroom door woke you up, 'Yeah?' you asked groggily.

Dean poked his head around the door, '(Y/N)?'

'Is it morning already?' you mumbled.

'No.' Dean said closing the door behind him.

'What happened?' your mind immediately snapped on alert.

'Nothing.' Dean said sitting down on your bed.

'Then why the night-time visit?' you asked him sitting up on your elbows to look at him properly.

Dean smiled and put one hand on the other side of the bed so that he was leaning over you.

_What is he doing?_ you wondered noticing that your heart rate had sped up a little.

He gave you no chance to have anymore thoughts when he suddenly wound both hands into your hair and lowered his lips to yours. His lips felt soft against yours and you let yourself sink into the kiss, closing your eyes and revelling in the moment, despite your initial surprise. Hell, you had carried a torch for Dean Winchester ever since you had first met him. You just couldn't believe that he was equally interested in you! Yet here he was, kissing you like it was something he had wanted to do for a long time.

'Bzzzzzzzz' _What the hell was that noise?_ Whatever it was you didn't care.

You wound your arms into his short hair and gasped when he responded by trailing one hand softly and slowly down your neck. 'I want you.' you uttered, surprising yourself with your boldness. 'Nowhere near as much as I want you.' he breathed down your neck. You shuddered at his words, heat coiling in the pit of your stomach.

'Bzzzzzzzz' _What? Again?_ You opened your eyes and was sitting straight upright in a second.

You slowly turned around and shut your phone alarm off. Of course there was no Dean. Of course it had all been a dream. _Wow! Way to start the day!_ you scolded your overactive imagination. Yet something kept nagging you in the pit of the stomach, the dream had been so vivid...maybe a bit _too_ vivid...almost like you were under some sort of spell...

'CROWLEY!' you suddenly screamed, 'Oh that bastard is so dead!'


	2. Wonderland

You marched down for Crowley noting that Sam and Dean had already taken their leave of the bunker. Castiel was nowhere in sight so that left the demon all to yourself. _All the better_ , you thought.

'What did you do?' you shouted, grabbing Crowley from his suit and jamming your face into his.

'Good morning to you too, sweetheart.' the demon said smiling, 'I trust you had a good night's sleep.' he said winking.

You ground you teeth together, 'Answer me.'

'It was just a little something.' he said. 'Truth be told, the spell had an unexpected effect.'

'You put a spell on me?' you screamed.

'Naturally...I thought you had already figured it out. Hence the barging in and jamming of your face into mine? That is, unless I'm wrong and you only wanted a little demon one on one.' Crowley said winking.

'Oh please, don't flatter yourself.' you said not at all amused by his quip.

'What spell did you put me under?' you asked.

'Why would I answer that? I think it's much more amusing to see you figure it out for yourself.' he said, eyes flashing.

Just as you were about to punch him square in the face, Cass popped in.

'Bad timing, Cass. Bad timing.' you said dropping your fisted hand.

Castiel looked at you, 'I figured what's off with you.' he stated, 'You're under the influence of a spell.'

'Genius.' Crowley laughed, 'Alice here, just figured it out.'

'My name's not Alice!' you said irritated.

'Not in wonderland then?' Crowley pouted.

You chose to stomp your way upstairs. Talking to Crowley was getting you nowhere. However, you knew once Sam and Dean got back, they would know just the right knobs to twist to get him to talk.

* * * * *

'Answer me.' Dean's eyes flashed dangerously as he dragged the knife he was holding across Crowley's wrist.

'Say the magic word.' Crowley tried to smile but he only managed a grimace.

Dean pushed the knife deeper and Crowley screamed.

'Alright this isn't entertaining anymore.' he sighed, 'I put (Y/N) under a spell to make her succumb to her deepest and most repressed desire.'

'WHAT!?' you screamed wide-eyed. 'You're lying!' you said defensively, even though you knew that what Crowley was saying made sense.

'I think you and I both know that I'm not.' Crowley said looking at you directly.

_Fuck, he knows!_ The smirk Crowley had just given you was a pure testament to that.

'(Y/N), is it true?' Sam asked you concerned, 'Are you having certain...cravings?'

Of course Sam would immediately think of demon blood. It was how you had met the brothers after all. They had come seeking your help when they found out that you had once been all hyped up on demon blood and yet had managed to come out of the deep end relatively unscathed. Your stint with demon blood wasn't that much of a secret, which was why...

'You thought my deepest desire was demon blood!' you said turning to laugh at Crowley, 'Thought you would get me to go off the D-bend again! Well, bad news for you! The answer ain't it!

Out of the corner of your eye you saw both brothers visibly relax at your answer.

'Oh I know.' Crowley said, 'I may have thought demon blood when I first put the spell on you but after last night's little show, the answer's even better than I imagined!'

'Last night's show?' you asked horrified of Crowley confirming your suspicions.

'Oh yes, forgot to mention the spell's little perk. The spell caster knows Alice's secret because he can see Alice's wonderland.' Crowley said seeming pleased with himself, 'And he becomes more powerful the more intense the subject's desire. In other words, if Alice does not find a way out of wonderland, I will soon be able to break free from these chains and there is nothing you can do about it.' he finished off in a flourish.

'And how can _Alice_ get out of wonderland?' Dean asked him.

'Answering that question won't benefit me in the slightest...but, I've decided that this is entertaining after all! It's simple, Alice gives in to her desire and I'm free. Alice decides to be a good girl and get over her desire and she's free. Either way, I'm in for a good show.' Crowley said smugly, his eyes fixed straight on you.

_He knew. He knew that you would never manage to get out of this. How could you get over Dean Winchester when everything he did just made you fall in love with him a little bit more? Crowley knew that you'd kept your attraction to the older Winchester hidden for so long because you were afraid of what it would do to the relationship between Dean and you. That was why he was smiling. He was right, this had turned out better than he expected. Demon blood you'd learned to handle, Dean Winchester on the other hand was a completely different story._

'Whatever it is, we can find a way around it (Y/N) I'm sure of it.' Sam said squeezing your shoulder.

'I guess it's time to hit the books.' you said your voice sounding strangely calm even though you felt anything but.


	3. Witness

It was currently two in the morning and you were fighting to keep your eyelids open. 'Ugh! This is impossible!' , Sam and you had been flipping through the books in the bunker's library for the past six hours with no result whatsoever. Dean had initially joined in the research but he had abandoned the task after three hours. Frankly, you were surprised he had lasted as long. Everyone knew how much Dean hated hitting the books.

'Don't worry (Y/N), we'll find an answer I promise you.' Sam said. 'There are so many books here, it's impossible for us not to find anything on the spell Crowley put on you! Of course if you just told me what it is that the spell is making you want it would help us narrow down the search.' Sam said looking hopefully in your direction. The minute the three of you had left Crowley's cell both brothers had expressed their curiosity on knowing the answer to that question but there was, for obvious reasons, no way in hell you were going to tell them that. 'Sam, I already told you. It's a _repressed_ desire for a reason.'

That put an end to your conversation and you both continued on with your research. You looked up from the book you were currently poring over when you heard a sound other than the occasional shuffling of papers. It sounded like footsteps coming from somewhere deep inside the library. At first you thought it was Sam getting up to grab another book, though you noted that you had not heard him get up from his chair and a quick once over of your surroundings confirmed that Sam was still sitting down across from you. 'Dean?' you asked aloud. You received no answer. Well, if it wasn't Sam and it wasn't Dean, it had to be Cass.

You called out for Cass, got no reply and decided to stand up and investigate. Strangely, your hunter senses were not tingling and apparently neither were Sam's as he barely glanced your way when you left the common area and started down the first aisle of books. You heard a soft shuffle coming from a row of books somewhere on your right. You headed down that aisle but saw no one. _'I guess I'm so tired right now that I'm imagining things!'_ ,you thought and was just about to turn back when suddenly you felt the presence of someone behind you. You froze for a second, then whipped around switching to fighting mode. Only the minute you turned around you found your wrists locked in a tight grip. Green eyes smirked down at you, 'You're getting slow.' Dean stated.

'Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?' you glared at Dean. He was right, he had managed to get the jump on you. 'Besides, it's your fault I haven't been on a hunt in a while. You're always assigning me Crowley-sitting duty.'

'Fine. Next time a case comes up, you're getting out on the field.'

'Fine.' you answered.

'Good.' he said still gripping your hands.

'Good.' you said trying to break free from his grip.

You both wrestled silently for a minute before you remembered you had the use of your legs, 'Let me go or you're going to get it.' you warned Dean, raising your leg a little to show him your intentions.

'Well we can't have that.' he said pushing you back and effectively using his weight to trap you against the bookcase. Just as you realised that you were in a helpless position, you also became acutely aware of Dean's body pressed into yours. You looked up into his eyes, your breathing still quick due to your recent scuffle. You only had a second to register the dark look in his eyes before he pinned your trapped hands above your head and devoured your lips in a heated kiss. He used his other hand to trace your back and pull you closer to him. You wished you could slide your hands round his neck or run your fingers through his short hair but his grip on your wrists remained tight. Instead, you compensated by pressing your body further into him. He responded by guiding his free hand under your tank top and slowly tracing his way up the line in your back. Then he shifted his lips from your mouth down to your neck. His hot breath on your neck, in between kisses, made you feel just as feverish as the kisses themselves.

Your hazy mind made note of the fact that his hand had left your back and was making work of the button and zipper on your jean shorts. He got them open and gave you a winning smirk before he pushed his hands inside the material and lightly started stroking you through your panties. 'Hmm...I've always wondered what kind of underwear you hide beneath these sexy shorts of yours.' he murmured into your ear. 'I can tell it's lace.' he said and you could feel his smile against your cheek, 'I wonder what colour?' Suddenly, he let go of your wrists and used both his hands to push down your shorts. 'Black.' he said dropping his gaze to your black lace hipsters. 'What? I love classics.' you shrugged. 'Oh, I'm not complaining.' he said his gaze rising up to meet yours. Within seconds his lips were back on yours. He pressed one hand against your back and started running his other one through your hair. 'Dean', you sighed contentedly, elated that you finally had the freedom to grip his shoulders and press his head closer to yours. You melted in his arms, he felt so good that you wished you could just stay there forever.

'(Y/N)?'

'Yeah?'

'(Y/N)'

'Mhm.'

'(Y/N)'!

_What the...?_

You suddenly became aware that someone was shaking your shoulders. You blinked, your eyes fluttering open and landing on Sam's face.

'Oh no. What happened?' you groaned when you noticed that you were still sitting in the common room.

'Thank god you're okay! You passed out.' Sam explained.

'Yeah, compliments of Crowley.' you grumbled.

'Compliments of Crowley? Wait a minute... _Dean_ is your repressed desire?' Sam said laughing.

'What? How did you?...I mean...no!' you fumbled for words feeling your cheeks turning red.

Sam laughed even harder, 'Don't lie to me, (Y/M). I may not have seen what was going on in that dream of yours but you moaning out Dean's name is proof enough. So, am I right?'

_This was not happening. You weren't just about to tell Sam that you lusted after his brother. Nope. No chance. No way in hell. Not gonna' happen._

'Yeah. You're right.'

_Because, really, what other choice did you have?_

 


	4. Stupid

During the next few days, you made sure you were safely locked in your room whenever you felt just the least bit drowsy. You couldn't risk Dean finding out about your attraction to him. It was also easier to separate truth from fiction if you always found yourself safely in your bed whenever your mind decided to entertain the fiction. This way you could keep track of the fact that it wasn't 'real' Dean that had almost fucked you in the Impala the night before but it was 'real' Dean that had offered you a shoulder to cry on when you had finally come up with the conclusion that there was no way you were getting out of this mess. Neither of the three of you had managed to find the spell Crowley had described, let alone its counter-spell or some instruction book on how you could solve the problem. Dean had even called in Cass to see if there was anything about the spell in the angel 'library', but it was another dead end.

'I hate to say this (Y/N), but it looks like you're going to have to follow Crowley's advice.' Dean said exasperatedly one night. Another long torture session with Crowley had yet again resulted in nothing.

'I can't.' you said sadly. _Or maybe you can, but you know that the only way to fix this is if you leave and you're too selfish to leave Dean even though a friend is the most he's ever going to be._

'Maybe if you just told Sam and me, we could help you get through it. Everything will be alright.' Dean said gently laying a hand on your shoulder.

'You have a high sense of self-worth, Squirrel. What makes you so sure you can fix her? I'm pretty sure that Moose knows the problem and even he's at a loss at what she should do.' Crowley interjected.

Dean's eyes flashed to his brother and back to you, 'Did you tell him?'

You swallowed and nodded, your teeth worrying your lip as you tried to gauge what Dean's reaction was going to be.

'And you didn't think I deserved to know as well?' he said looking hurt, 'I thought you said it was too much of a private thing for us to know!' he said angrily.

'He found out by accident.' you tried explaining yourself.

'Accident or not. I never thought you would do this to me.' he said, anger flashing in his eyes. 'Both of you.' he added turning around to face his brother. Then he angrily stuffed the demon knife he was holding in his back pocket and stormed out of the room.

'Dean!' you ran after him and caught up with him just as he was rounding the corner.

'What?' he turned around.

'I'm sorry! With Sam I had no choice, but if I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same way.'

'You know what, (Y/N). I thought you were different, that you did not judge people.' he shouted.

'I don't!'

'Oh really?' he said pushing you back into the corridor wall, 'Then explain to me why you so selfishly decided how I would react to your news without even giving me the possibility to hear it!' he said, his green eyes never wavering from your face.

You couldn't help it, tears started screaming down your face.

'Fine!' you said anger rising up and swallowing you, 'You want to know the _news_? I want you! Not just as a friend! I desire you!'

Dean looked stunned, 'Are you happy now? Congratulations on getting me to ruin our friendship!' you said pushing past him, or at least you planned to but a sudden drowsiness overtook you.

* * * * *

You woke up in your bed breathing heavily. How could you ever manage to get over Dean when you kept dreaming of him so vividly? The spell induced episodes always left you frustrated and desperate for more. Your level of sexual frustration was at an all time high and worse, you remembered in horror, _he knows._

'Damn if hearing you moaning my name isn't the sexiest thing I've ever heard.'

Your mouth dropped open in shock when you turned around to find Dean sitting in a chair beside your bed.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he said.

'I...'

'No wait, why didn't you _ever_ tell me?' he said cutting across you, 'Dammit, (Y/N). This wouldn't be happening if you had just told me.'

You finally found your voice, 'Are you saying...?'

'I'm saying that if I knew, you wouldn't have me as your _repressed_ desire.' he said and then smirked, 'You'd have me as your _favourite_ desire.'

You rolled your eyes, trust Dean to make light of the situation, but your heart was doing back-flips, _He likes me? He wants me?_

'You wouldn't be rolling your eyes at me if you knew exactly what you are missing.' Dean said still smirking.

'Hey, it's not my fault only! You never showed any interest in me!' you said defending yourself.

'Never showed any interest in you? Remember when we were on that vampire hunt in Hibbing, Minnesota?'

'Yeah.' you nodded.

'And we had to go to that bar and you put on this sexy black dress and red heels? Damn, you looked so hot that night...I couldn't stop looking at you! You have really gorgeous long legs, you know that? Then to top it off you had to go and behead two vampires in a single blow, _whilst_ wearing heels! Damn, I wanted to fuck you so bad.' he finished biting his lower lip.

'And?' you prompted.

'And what?' he asked you, 'You want more examples like that? Because I can give you plenty.'

'No. But, where's the part you showed me you were interested in me?'

'Darn. I never did say anything out loud, did I?'

'Nope.'

'I must be the stupidest person on the planet.'

'Nah...we both are.' you said smiling.


	5. Lesson

If you thought that Dean reciprocating your feelings was going to make things easier, you were severely wrong. It just made everything ten times worse. Your spell episodes were becoming more and more racy, but they were always cut off before you could get any form of release. You'd figured out that that was how the spell worked, by amplifying your desire but never quite fulfilling it. Top this with the fact that you now knew that Dean wanted to fuck you just as much as you did and you were a constant mess of quivering need.

Crowley's words kept echoing in your head, _'Alice gives in to her desire and I'm free.'_

There was no way you were going to let Crowley win.

It wasn't long before Sam picked up on the fact that Dean and you kept avoiding each other so he decided to confront you about it. You were both in the kitchen, Sam was sitting on the table enjoying a Caesar salad and you were sitting on a kitchen counter, reading yet another witch book. 'This is killing me!' he told you, 'Alright, I'm assuming that Dean knows your secret. But should I be worried about you? Or should I be worried about you two...ugh (he must have pictured his brother at that point because he scrunched up his face)... accidentally setting Crowley free?'

'Sam Winchester! You did _not_ just seriously ask me if your brother wants to get frisky with me.'

Cass chose that moment to drop in, 'What does _frisky_ mean?' he asked casually.

'I'm not going to explain that one!' you said holding your hands up in a _don't look at me_ gesture.

'Explain what?' Dean said entering the kitchen, 'Oh hey Cass.' he said patting his friend on the shoulder.

You were just about to hop off the counter and hightail your way out of there when Cass said, 'Frisky. (Y/N) asked why Sam wants to know if you want to get frisky with her.'

'Do you now, Sammy?' Dean said bursting into laughter. Sam turned beet red and Cass looked around confused.

'You know, it's difficult to explain _frisky_.' Dean started taking a few steps towards you, 'But I can give you an example.'

'When someone is feeling _frisky_...' he put two hands on the counter on either side of you, 'he wants to do this.' he said leaning forward to kiss you. 'And this.' he added gently opening your legs so that he could stand in between them as he deepened the kiss.

'Dean.' you hissed, 'What are you doing?'

'I'm simply demonstrating to Cass what _frisky_ means.' Dean said innocently but the look in his eyes proved he was anything but. He grabbed your ass and pulled you closer to him.

_No this could not be happening. You would never agree to this with Dean, not in front of Sam and Cass!_ And yet although your mind was protesting, your body was responding to Dean's touches and you shamefully became aware that you were slowly rubbing your hips against Dean's.

'She...' Dean's lips left yours, 'is getting _frisky_.' he told Cass and then he hoisted you off the counter, 'And yes, Sam, I do want to get _frisky_ with (Y/N).' he said leading you out of the kitchen.

'Ouch!' you cried feeling a pinch on your shoulder, but who had pinched you? Dean was using both his hands to hold you up.

Realisation dawned on you just as your eyes regained their focus and you found yourself staring into an ocean of worried blue. 'Personal space, Cass.' you said gently pushing the angel away from you.

'I was out again, wasn't I? What happened last?'

'Cass wanted to know what _frisky_ means.' Dean quipped.

'So that _did_ happen?' you asked surprised.

'If by happen you mean that you head-dived off the counter and started muttering frisky and Dean over and over, then yes it did.' Sam said.

You buried your head in your hands. _Please, I just want to die. This is so embarrassing! Kill me now._

But as usual, your prayers were left unanswered.

'Hey it's not your fault.' Dean said, gently removing your hands from your face, 'But I am going to tease you so bad after this shit is over.' his face broke into an evil grin.

'Jerk.' 

'Hey that's my phrase!' Sam protested.

'Shut up, _Bitch_.' Dean answered him.


	6. Desire

It had been three weeks since Crowley had put the spell on you, one week since Dean had found out and the latter seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. Your helpless need for him seemed to make him feel like he was the _King of the Bunker_ or something because he kept strutting around all over the place. Even Sam was getting sick of him. The only time he wasn't cocky was whenever you had one of your episodes and you always woke up to find him nearby, pupils gobbling up his irises.

That gave you an idea.

Dean liked seeing you wanting him? Well, you wouldn't mind seeing a _Dean wanting you_.

It was no accident that you were wearing your shortest pair of jean shorts today. No accident that you were bent down over the table pretending to be completely lost in the book in front of you. No accident that you had put on a grey tank top that allowed Dean a nice view of your breasts cupped lovingly by your black lace bra in the position you were currently in.

Your extra effort was paying off because every couple of seconds you would notice Dean eyeing you from across the room. _'Time to crank it up a notch.'_ ,you thought smiling to yourself. You snapped shut the book you were reading, immediately drawing the attention of two sets of eyes. 'There's nothing here. Big surprise.' you huffed glancing at both brothers. 'This thing's giving me a headache.' you continued, reaching up to attack the elastic that was holding together your messy ponytail. After a few seconds of tugging you got your (h/c) hair free, lightly adjusting it so that it fell in weaves around your shoulders. Then you casually got up and went to put the book back in its place, which so happened to be a high shelf and one that was closest to Dean. You wanted a specific someone to come to your rescue, so the book you were currently holding was chosen specifically for its location.

'What are you doing?' Dean asked you, rolling his eyes.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' you asked raising your eyebrows. You could have sworn you heard Sam quickly switch a chuckle into a cough. 'I'm trying to put this book back where it belongs.' you said innocently, rising on your tip toes once again and stretching your hand up as far as it could go giving Dean a nice view of your lower back. Sam narrowed his eyes at you, his way of telling you _'I know what you're up to'_ , before he got up and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich.

'Hand it over.' Dean said, standing so close to you that he made you jump.

Your fingers brushed his as you gave him the book. His eyes immediately snapped up to yours and you very deliberately nipped your lower lip.

The book he was holding clattered to the floor, 'That's it. To hell with Crowley! We'll catch him again!' he growled and before you knew it he had hauled you up over his shoulder and towed you out of the library.

Dean tossed you on his bed, leaving your side only long enough to lock his bedroom door and kick off his boots. Then he was back on you, straddling your hips. 'If this is a dream. It's definitely my favourite one so far.' you said right before Dean crushed his lips to yours. 'Not a dream.' he spoke against your lips. You surprised him by flipping him around and slowly leaning forward onto him. You pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth and peppered kisses all along his jaw line until you reached his ear lobe which you lightly bit. Dean groaned. _'So he liked that.'_ , you mentally noted. His hands reached up and hesitated on the edge of your tank top, silently asking permission to remove the garment. You nodded, stopping your attack on his neck long enough for him to pull your top over your head. Then he was flipping you around and you were the one shimmying him out of his top. You ran your hands over his torso appreciatively, your eyes drawn to the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. You both made quick work of your shorts and jeans.

Dean gave a low whistle, 'Black lace.' he said eyeing your bra and briefs appreciatively. 'What is up with you and black lace?' you asked him rolling your eyes. _Wait!_ You blushed furiously when you noticed Dean looking at you confused. 'Sorry. I just...in one of my dreams...you...well _dream_ you, liked black lace as well.' you said shyly. 'You got that part right.' Dean said using his hands to trace the cups of your bra. One of his hands came round your back and gently unhooked your bra. 'As much as I love these,' he was holding up your bra for inspection, 'They have to go.' he said tossing them over his shoulder and leaning down to place a soft kiss on each of your breasts.

Your back arched when he cupped one breast in his hand and gently traced his tongue on the other one. Then his plump lips gently descended on your nipple and you lost yourself to the sensation. He paid equal amounts of attention to both breasts before he went back to kissing your neck. You ran your hands down his back, marvelling at the hard muscle underneath, your fingers lingering to trace some of the many scars he had acquired over the years. Dean groaned beneath your touches and you had an answering moan when he divested you of your last piece of clothing and lightly brushed his fingers on your clit. You made quick work of his briefs and gingerly reached out to hold him. He pushed himself further into your hand, encouraging you and you slowly started pumping him. You locked eyes with him, transfixed as you watched his face change, his eyes grow darker and his breathing get shorter. You started pumping him faster until he let out a low growl and removed your hand.

'Not yet.' he breathed and he suddenly pushed one finger inside you and started pumping you. It was barely audible but you still noticed his breath hitch when he realised how ready you were for him. He added two other fingers and pumped faster, his thumb running circles on your clit. You gasped when he hooked his fingers and reached a particularly sensitive spot. Then he was kissing you, his tongue invading your mouth in tandem with his fingers. 'Dean...' you whispered, your voice sounding strange even to your own ears. 'Damn, you saying my name shouldn't turn me on so much.' he murmured, his voice coming out gruff. You let out a breathy moan as he continued to increase the pace. 'Fuck, Dean.' the words spilled out of your mouth. You could have sworn you saw his eyes flash darker.

He continued his assault on you but leaned down to whisper in your ear, 'Do you want me?' he breathed.

'No. I need you.' you managed to gasp as you felt more heat pool in your stomach. He seemed pleased with your answer as he removed his fingers and buried himself inside you. For a while, he lay still letting you get accustomed to the feel of him. 'God, you're perfect.' he said as he started slowly moving inside you and watched your cheeks colour in pleasure at the sensation. You dug your fingers into his shoulders encouraging him to increase his pace and he did. Before long you were both breathing heavily, your hips rising to meet his every thrust. '(Y/N)' he said, your name falling like a prayer from his lips, the tone of his voice warning you that he was getting close to the edge. Now you knew why he liked hearing you say his name so much. The way he had just said your name... 'Dean.' you gasped as you felt yourself tumbling over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you and you arched yourself into him. Dean felt your muscles clamping down on him and rode out your orgasm with a few last quick strokes before he joined you. As you both came down from your high, he gently disentangled himself from you, placing a quick kiss on your lips.

'That was awesome.' he said smiling as he tucked you into his side. You silently nodded your agreement as you settled into his warm embrace. 'Well, now that Sam will probably never speak to us again, seeing how we fucked things up _literally_ , I say there's no harm in continuing to do so on a regular basis.' You playfully smacked his arm, 'Agreed.' you said and you couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped from your lips. Finally, after a very long time, you were happily in the arms of the man you had thought you'd never have. Dean smiled and started tickling you. You squealed as you tried to get away from his grip. Suddenly there was a knock on Dean's door.

'Dean, you in there?' it was Sam. 'Yeah.' Dean said holding a finger to your lips to keep you quiet. 'Uh, I need to speak to you. Do you know where (Y/N) is?'

There was no way you could keep up this lie, Sam was going to find out that Crowley was gone pretty soon anyways, 'I'm here.' you spoke against Dean's finger, 'What? He's going to find out anyway! Your brother's not dumb, he can put two and two together Dean.'

'Um, I can hear you.' Sam's voice came through the door. 'Speaking of putting two and two together...' he added. Then they heard him mutter 'I can't believe I'm saying this.' Sam cleared his throat, 'Did you two um...you know.' You could swear Sam was blushing behind that door. Hell even his voice sounded awkward. 'No Sam, we were just doing research.' Dean said mock seriously and then he added, 'The practical kind.'

'That's...great!' Sam said sounding relieved.

'Great?', in a flash, Dean leapt over the bed, pulling the bed sheet with him and unlocked the door, 'Aren't you mad at us?' he asked, arching his eyebrows. 'Dean!' you squealed hurriedly using a pillow to cover yourself up. 'Oops sorry.' he said, 'Next time I'll give you a heads up.' he said winking at you.

You both turned towards Sam, waiting for his answer. 'I was just coming to tell you guys that Crowley lied to us.' he explained holding up a book, 'It says here that _there is no counter-spell, however the spell caster can no longer channel power from the afflicted if the afflicted succumbs to the spell's objective._ '

You both looked at him confused, 'Meaning?'

'Meaning, there's one scenario more scarring that seeing the both of you wearing the latest _bed fashion_... I was going to have to order you and my brother to have sex so that Crowley would stop juicing up on his spell.' Sam let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Dean's face cracked into a grin, 'I'm _almost_ sad I didn't get to witness that, little brother.' he said playfully ruffling his brother's hair.

'Stop that.' Sam said annoyed, ducking away from his brother's reach. 'You know, now would have been a good time to call Cass and explain to him what _frisky_ is.' he added and quickly disappeared down the corridor as Dean glared at him. The latter looked like he was considering chasing down his brother but then he decided against it. He had the woman of his dreams in his bed and there was no chance he was ever going to leave her side.

'You know, earlier you got me thinking...' he said, settling on the bed and flattening out the sheet to cover you, 'I wouldn't mind acting out a few of those dreams that you had.'

'Oh trust me, you would mind.', you said thinking of Dean's expression when Sam had joked about Cass and the dream that you'd had when you fell off the kitchen counter. Yup, there was no way in hell, heaven, purgatory or earth that Cass was ever going to know the meaning of _frisky_.


End file.
